


There's the door

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuckolding, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2017, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins, though the twins don't have sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Kinktober day - 5Cas and Jimmy are in a relationship, and Dean and Cas are in a relationship, and Dean and Jimmy are in a relationship. But when it comes to power play, Dean and Cas are in charge. Jimmy is more than happy to let them take the lead.





	There's the door

_You can’t touch his cock, or your own. You don’t come till Friday._

Jimmy had to force himself to blink, answer, turn off his phone again, and turn back to the professor at the front of the class. Holy shit, Friday was three days away. Three days of denial.

This was going to be amazing.

_Yes, Dean._

\----------------------------------------

“I’m dying, Cas.”

Jimmy whined, clutching at his twin’s shoulders. Pressing Cas into the couch and wriggling into his lap.

“Dean’s coming by later tonight. Behave yourself.”

Jimmy whinged, snuggling into his brother’s arms, and desperately ignoring his raging erection.

“But it’s hard.”

Cas snorted, looking down at his brother.

“It’s Wednesday, Jimmy. You came yesterday morning.”

Jimmy shrugged, mouthing at Cas’s neck.

“Behave.”

Jimmy bit down, grunting in annoyance.

“Jimmy.”

There was a warning in there for him. But Jimmy was a little shit when he was frustrated, and frustrated he was. He wasn’t desperate yet – Friday would bring that for sure – but the thought that he couldn’t touch Cas was driving him insane. He bit down harder.

“That’s enough.”

With a startled yelp, Jimmy found himself on the floor. Cas followed him down, wrestling his arms behind his back, and clicking the handcuffs hidden discretely next to the couch around his brother’s wrists.

“I just wanted a nice evening, and you’re being a brat.”

Cas was breathing harder than usual. Jimmy whined, arching his back to try and press his ass against Cas’s cock. His twin always loved wrestling him down into submission, there was no doubt he’d be hard. But Cas lifted up off his back.

“Ah. Ah. You know the rules. No touching.”

“But I wouldn’t be touching it!”

Jimmy jiggled his hands to demonstrate how useless they were. He got a stiff spank for his troubles, rocking his own erection into the hardwood floor when he reacted impulsively.

“Don’t make me gag you.”

With a huff, Jimmy dropped his hands and head. The only thing he liked to be gagged with, was a cock. And that seemed out of the question for now. No goading Cas into breaking his rules for him … yet.

“Better.”

Cas left his twin on the floor, but threw down a pillow next to his face. With a bit of wriggling, Jimmy managed to settle his face on the plusher surface, turned to glare moodily at the tv. He felt a bit better when Cas sat back down, and settled one foot on his brother’s head, and one in between his shoulder blades.

For all Cas seemed to be made out of stone when he wanted to, he enjoyed fidgeting. There was always some part of him moving. A finger rubbing circles on a desktop, a minute sway from side to side as he sat at attention, or toes sliding mindlessly through his brother’s hair.

Jimmy relaxed. He didn’t react when he heard the front door to their flat open. Dean had his own key, and didn’t expect any form of attention.

“Good evening.”

Jimmy heard Dean kiss Cas, and his shoulders pulled up tighter knowing he couldn’t watch. Cas’s foot pressed down harder, toes curling lightly around the nape of his neck. Jimmy settled again.

“He was being a brat.”

“Already?”

Jimmy rolled his eyes at the partial conversation. Cas and Dean could communicate entire sentences with their eyes, so unless Jimmy could watch their expressions large parts of what they said was up to his imagination.

Dean crouched down next to him, and ruffled his hair, indulgently scratching down across Jimmy’s jaw and letting him suck on a single fingertip.

“You mean, when isn’t he?”

Dean saved him from saying something he shouldn’t by pressing down harder on his tongue. Grumpy, Jimmy let his body relax again. _He could be good too!_

“You going to need something in your mouth?”

Jimmy shook his head. He knew Dean wasn’t offering his own cock as a sacrifice to Jimmy’s oral fixation, and he really didn’t want to spend his Wednesday evening drooling around a gag. With a final scratch, Dean stood again. Leaving Jimmy to stare up at the tv. It was a nature documentary. Something about elephants.

Dean got himself a drink, checked the handcuffs, and sat down next to Cas.

If he’d been more patient, Jimmy knew, he’d be up there too. Probably banned to the other side of the couch as Dean and Cas snuggled. But he’d be allowed to curl up against Dean’s unoccupied side, and watch the two of them casually touch.

Elephants weren’t nearly as interesting as whatever was happening above him.

Clothes rustling. Skin whispering with secret kisses. Breathy giggles and gasps for air that could be caused by anything. Jimmy knew he’d be erect all evening.

“Pass that, will you?”

Cas and Dean had been whispering all evening, but that was the first thing Dean’d said loud enough for Jimmy to clearly understand, even as he stared at the tv. Snakes in the city reruns he’d probably seen before.

Pass what?

Cas shifted, pressing Jimmy’s face deeper into the pillow as he stretched. Jimmy groaned.

More whispering, and Jimmy’s full attention shifted from the tv to what his brother and his boyfriend were doing.

The click of a cap. Lube? Oil? Something perfectly innocent?

Cas wriggled around - Jimmy felt his erection grind harder against the floor, thank God he was still clothed – and moaned.

Jimmy’s eyes pricked. He wanted to _watch_ God damnit! He knew those sounds. Slick skin on skin. Cas’s moan. Dean had to have his hand around his brother’s dick! Cas was wriggling around some more. Getting comfortable. Jimmy licked his lips, ears locking on to the slick sound of Dean’s hand.

The pace was slow. Neither man seemed in a hurry to get anywhere. Cas slouched down further – feet still lazily roving across Jimmy’s head.

It took ages, but Jimmy cracked. He knew he was expected to remain quiet. But he couldn’t. He _needed_ to watch. He _had_ to see Cas’s face; his cock.

Jimmy whimpered. Dean laughed.

“What’s wrong? You want to watch, boy?”

Twisting his hands, Jimmy levered himself partially off his pillow.

“Yes! Yes. Please.”

Dean laughed again, and his own socked foot joined Cas’s bare ones. Pushing Jimmy back down on his front. The twin’s distress seemed to amuse him greatly, and Jimmy wriggled under the pressure.

“Please. I’ll be good. I swear.”

“Wanna watch me stroke Cas’s cock, Jimmy?”

Jimmy groaned at the same time as Cas. Was it just a regular handjob? Or was Dean pulling out dirty tricks? Cas’s toes curled in pleasure, and that was _all_ Jimmy could feel.

“Wanna watch him come apart in my hands?”

“Yes. Please!”

Jimmy knew begging wouldn’t help. It never did. But it made his own cock swell within his pants. God he loved this. Degraded. Perfectly controlled by Dean as he pleasured Cas.

“Shouldn’t have been a brat then, should you?”

“No. Please. I’ll do better!”

Jimmy struggled, trying to push up, pushing further into Dean’s hold on him. Just one foot. One foot, and he was helpless.

“You can’t come, Jimmy.”

“Please.”

Cas wasn’t very vocal in these situations, but Jimmy was rapidly losing most of his own words.

“Can’t come, _and_ can’t touch.”

More whining. Desperate little wriggles that had Cas moaning and pressing down. Both men overpowering him so easily. Taking what he wasn’t allowed to have from each other.

“But I can, can’t I? I can touch your brother’s cock whenever I want. Say it.”

Jimmy gasped.

“You can touch his cock.”

“Whenever I want?”

Jimmy nodded. Groaning and pressing his hips down hard. He needed to feel that unforgiving pressure, or he’d cream his pants.

“I can make him come, can’t I?”

“Yes!”

Both twins moaned the single word at the same time, and Jimmy whined low in his throat. He knew Cas had just come. He could smell his twin’s ejaculate in the air. His own cock was straining.

Slowly, Cas’s toes uncurled from Jimmy’s messed up hair. Jimmy let his eyes slip shut.

Fuck he was horny.

\----------------------------------------

He was spared on Thursday. It didn’t make his own frustrations go away. But at least his boyfriends didn’t make them worse. Not on purpose, at least.

They shared a meal. Studied. Watched some tv. Talked.

Normal couple stuff.

None of that made his dick any less interested. None of it.

\----------------------------------------

_Check your bag, front pocket_

Jimmy frowned at his cell phone. Cas knew he was in class right now. Glancing at the people around him, he pulled his backpack into his lap and unzipped the front pocket. It usually held his earphones, some extra cash in case he forgot his wallet, tissues, and his charger.

Today, Cas or Dean had obviously felt he needed something else with him. Right on top of everything else, was a clear plastic baggy.

Inside of which, clear as day, were three of his smaller plugs, and a cock ring.

Jimmy stared. Forgetting to blink. Forgetting to breathe.

His phone buzzed again, and Jimmy’s eyes napped back to reality. Quickly checking no one had seen what he’d just seen, he prodded at his phone.

_You’re due for a break in five minutes. Put on the ring, and pick a plug_

Jimmy swallowed a groan. He’d barely been paying attention to the lecture as it was. Most of his hind brain had been focussed on the orgasm he’d be getting tonight.

_Should I just come home?_

His fingers trembled, but he double checked his spelling. While his twin accepted faulty punctuation and emoticons, bad spelling was a nono. The professor was winding down the first half of his presentation, and Jimmy zipped up his bag again. His phone buzzed again.

_I’m in class. Dean’s in class. You’d be alone. Education is important Jimmy._

Of course. He’d be stuck in a lecture hall. Plugged and ringed; erect as all hell. But somehow, his education was important right now. Swearing internally, Jimmy typed up a quick response, and headed to the toilets as soon as the professor gave them their break.

_Yes, Cas_

\----------------------------------------

Dean was home first. Jimmy walking in to an apartment that smelled _delicious_.

“Hey! How was class?”

Jimmy glared. Nothing Dean or Cas made him do was done without at least telling the other guilty party about it. Dean knew he’d been stuck in an auditorium for two and a half hours without any real clue about what had been said. He’d need to beg Benny’s for his notes.

Dean waved a wooden spoon at him.

“Behave.”

Grumbling, Jimmy dropped most of his attitude and kissed Dean’s cheek in greeting.

“Better.” Dean smiled and waved the spoon like a baton again. “You’re lucky I need this for the sauce, or you’d be across that table right now.”

It was an empty threat. And Jimmy stuck out his tongue in retaliation. Dean knew how high strung he was right now. A bit of banter would settle his nerves.

“Go wash up. Cas should be here in half an hour and I want to eat first.”

Nodding, Jimmy slipped his bag off his shoulders and turned towards the bathroom. Just too slow to avoid the sting of one of Dean’s spanks. Jimmy had no idea how the other man got his hand so firm; it was nearly a paddle.

\----------------------------------------

The shower was lovely. Dinner was lovely. The half glass of red wine was lovely and complimented the meaty spaghetti perfectly.

Jimmy was going mad.

He’d cleaned out in the shower, but put the plug back in again. So of course Dean had taken away the pillow that usually sat on _his_ chair. At least Cas had given him one of the looser bands to wrap around his cock. It kept him hard, but most of it was sensation. He could wear it for hours without risking damage.

He was waiting for things to happen. Anything!

But Dean just started doing the dishes. With Cas taking the time for his shower, it left Jimmy on drying duty.

He was _dying_! And Dean was doing the dishes.

\----------------------------------------

Jimmy was vibrating with need by the time everything was put away, and Cas was rubbing a towel across his hair.

“Movie?”

Jimmy’s eyes bugged out at his brother’s audacity, but they nearly popped out of his head when Dean _agreed_.

Had they forgotten they’d placed him in self enforced chastity since Wednesday? Had it slipped their minds that they’d had him plugged and ringed?

The answer to those questions seemed to be _yes_. Because Jimmy found himself on the sofa, holding a bowl of popcorn, and staring disbelievingly at the tv as _Jurasic Park_ played on regardless of how he felt. He was still confused beyond reason when the helicopter flew off into the distance. Dean had stolen most of his popcorn, even as he snuggled with Cas.

No funny business had happened at all.

No fondling. No remotely inappropriate comments. No _nothing_!

And now Dean was stretching and checking his phone for the time.

“Early night?”

What?

Cas shrugged, levering himself out of Dean’s arms, and the couch.

“Sure.”

 _What_!

Stunned into silence, Jimmy followed his boyfriends into the bathroom and accepted the toothbrush without comment. Shedding his day clothes alongside them, and stepping into the pyjama pants Dean tossed in his face.

Trailing behind them like a lost puppy, he was about to follow into their shared bed, when Dean placed a very firm hand on his chest.

“What?”

Dean didn’t answer, just scruffed him, steered him out of the bedroom, and deposited him right outside the door.

“You don’t come until he does.”

Blinking, Jimmy was about to answer when the door was unceremoniously shut in his face.

 _What_?

He stood there, stunned, until he heard Cas moan. And then he was back on track. The erection that had flagged with his confusion, returned with a vengeance.

Dean and Cas were vocal. Kissing and moaning loudly as they did whatever they were doing. Jimmy licked his lips, and pressed a careful palm against the door. With minimal pressure, it swung open just a teeny bit.

Jimmy let himself sink to his knees, staring eagerly through the crack he’d created.

They weren’t taking things slow anymore. Cas was already on his hands and knees, with Dean behind him, pushing and pulling on a larger plug that Jimmy had missed _completely_. The smoothness with which it was moved around, meant Cas had been wearing it since this afternoon. Maybe even as long as Jimmy had been wearing his. He clenched around the silicone still securely embedded inside his ass, wishing he’d been able to pick a bigger one now.

Kneeling wider, he could rock the tapered end of the plug against the wood flooring. It made light contact with his prostate, keeping him on his toes, but nowhere near solidly enough to grind down on and come.

He watched avidly, grinding away, as Dean pulled the plug free. Their shared boyfriend slid his cock through the slick passage of Cas’s ass, and pushed in. Jimmy whimpered where Cas moaned.

They fucked like animals. Dean showing off all his sexual prowess and strength, with Cas holding on for the ride.

Jimmy almost reached down to touch himself when Cas seemed to be getting closer. The display of ownership playing out in front of him combined with the teasing plug had him riding the edge. Just one touch. He’d come with just one touch.

Except he wasn’t allowed to touch. Dean had been explicit in his commands. His hands weren’t allowed anywhere near a cock.

Cas’s moans were rising. Volume wavering as Dean expertly ploughed his towards a handsfree orgasm. His twin had wrapped both his hands around slats in the headboard, letting Dean take him where he wanted. It wouldn’t be long.

Eyes wide, Jimmy scooted forward. He had one option.

His hands took a firm hold on the doorframe. It wasn’t comfortable. It wasn’t nearly as sexy as humping someone’s leg. But he let his hips gyrate against the unforgiving wood in front of him. It hurt just enough to hold off his orgasm till Cas had his own.

Whimpering, Jimmy came, slouching against the side of the door and watching Dean reach his own peak inside of his twin.

The door was open wider now. He’d pushed it further with his knees in an attempt to get better access to the doorframe. He stayed there, panting. Watched Dean take care of Cas first, though he knew the man had looked right at him to check how he was before he did anything.

When Cas was clean, draped across the bed, and the towel that had been strategically placed underneath him deposited in the hamper, Dean walked over to Jimmy. Taking a gentle hold of his hands, he pulled the second twin off the floor and onto the bed.

Baby wipes took care of the mess smeared between his thighs, soothing hands unsnapped the cockring and pulled out the plug. Jimmy didn’t resist, turning to cuddle into his brother’s embrace as he let Dean do what he wanted with him. The soiled pyjama bottoms made it to the hamper too, but that was as far as their clean-up went.

There was an entire weekend to fix anything they’d missed tonight.

Dean crawled into the bed, and spooned himself around Jimmy’s back.

“You good?”

Both twins nodded, curling tighter together, and Dean pulled the comforter over all three of them.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika-blog.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.


End file.
